


Mr. Nice Guy

by 9966



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was known as a nice guy, but his wife Natasha, knew better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this fic for a while now. Sorry, I know it's short. Let me know what you think in the comments, even if you think it's crap, I can take a criticism.
> 
> Love you all, I hope you like it

Bruce was known as a nice guy. He almost never got into fights and women described him as harmless, kind person. So when people learned that his wife Natasha killed him in self defence, they didn’t believe her.

Natasha met Bruce in college. She studied Russian and English and her dreams were to become a translator. At the time Bruce seem like a normal, nice guy. They started dating and got married 2 years later.

That’s when everything changed. A few years later after his death, when she began to process all that happened to her, Natasha could swear, the next day after the wedding he was a completely different person. Slowly, without even realizing it, he began to control her life. Natasha didn’t think much of it, since he never hit her, so it’s not abuse, right?

And then the physical violence began. At first it was an accident, or so he said. They were fighting about money and out of nowhere came a slap. Natasha was known as a strong woman in the community so she packed her bags and moved out for a week, until he came begging to move back in with him, apologised and swore he would never do it again. She thought he learned her lesson. She was wrong.

As soon as the door closed behind her he punched her in the stomach, causing her to fall on the ground. “You thought you could leave me?!” Bruce yelled as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. “No one leaves me” He kicked her in the back. “You will do as I say from now on, understood?”

“Fuck you” Natasha managed to say as she struggled to get up. “Wrong answer” and he punched and beat her, until she was at the edge of passing out and begging him to stop. The next day she woke up in her bed with breakfast and flowers at her nightstand. He never mentioned what happened and she really thought he loves her. And so it went for years, she pretended she fell down the stairs, he was still known as a loving husband.

Until one day she had no choice but to kill him. It started like any other beating, but that morning she just found out she was pregnant. She never attempted to defend herself, but she would protect her unborn child. This time she grabbed a knife and jammed it into his throat.

The previous injuries helped prove a pattern of abuse when she was charged with murder. She lost the baby 2 months later, due to a sexually transmitted bacteria. It turned out he was also cheating on her.

Some residents of the town later said “I can’t believe it, he was such a nice guy”, but some still called her a black widow.


End file.
